The Nancy Drew Files: Uncut
by Elja
Summary: So, this story was previously titled 'Revenge.' However I have now decided to make it a collection of oneshots based on scenes from the Files. I own nothing! Latest oneshot: The Heat Of The Night.
1. Poison Pen

**Hi everyone, you're probably thinking WTF I thought this was a oneshot, but I've decided to now make it a series of one shots based on Nancy and Ned scened from the Files. The first six or so I'm going to do will be from the results of the poll I've had up on my profile. Smile and Say Murder will be first as that was one of the two equally most popular. Each oneshot will follow a similar patter to Revenge. If you have any ideas of requests for scenes from any of the Files, please let me know!**

**REVENGE.**

**This is from ND Files #60, Poison Pen. If you haven't read the book, there is this bit with Nancy and Ned when they are inspecting a car to see if its breaks were tampered with, and I will quote below what they say, but in the book those lines weren't followed up on, so this is my take on what happened : ) **

**(Sorry if that totally made no sense). **

"_Oh, but you have to fix the car today," she whined. "We need it." She grasped Ned's arm possessively. "Today is our one year anniversary, and this is the car that we rode in on our very first date. We have such a big day planned, and if I don't get to ride in this car _today_, I'll just have a _fit_!" She squeezed Ned's arm. "Honey, can't you talk to him?"_

_Ned glanced down at her in surprise, and Nancy gave him a discreet kick on the ankle. "Er- that's right," Ned said quickly. He leaned toward Ernie, lowering his voice. "Let me tell you, you don't want to be around this girl when she's having a fit. It's not a pretty sight." Looking back at Nancy, he shot her a quick wink. Oooh! I'll get him for that later, she thought. _

**So that's the scene, and this is my version of her getting him back later, along with an awkward interruption from Nancy's dad.**

* * *

"I can't believe you said that!" Nancy Drew said to her boyfriend, Ned Nickerson, as they walked into her house for dinner later on that day.

Ned laughed. "What? it was just a joke. Besides, you're the one who started it," he reminded her with a grin and a quick nudge to her ribs.

"I know, I know. Just be warned- I might have to get back at you," Nancy replied as she led him up to her room. They still had an hour or so before dinner, and she wanted to go over the case with Ned in the mean time. And possibly get a little revenge on his earlier comment at the garage.

"So," Nancy said to Ned, sitting down on her bed with her legs crossed beneath her, "What exactly am I like when I have a fit, Ned?"

Ned sat down beside her and rested his hands on her knees, "Well," he started, a joking gleam in his eyes, "From the few times I can remember you really having a go at someone- usually during a case, or now and again at me," he added with a grin, "You are always in charge, people listen to you," he leaned closer, "There's this fire in your eyes," he moved closer again, the joking look gone from his eyes, "Your face is usually slightly flushed," closer, "And you always look incredibly sexy," so close, "Like right now…"

Nancy felt her heart beat double time. Ned's lips were less than an inch away, his hands had moved up to clasp at the back of neck, and hers had somehow made their way into a similar position across his shoulders.

"I love you, Nancy," Ned whispered against her lips before claiming them fully with his.

Nancy's eyes fluttered shut as his lips pressed against hers in a kiss that was passionate, yet soft and loving at the same time. During the kiss Ned's hands had moved lower, where they were now moving up and down, gently stroking her back.

Nancy leaned back a little, thinking her bed head was behind her to lean against, but it must have been further than she'd thought, because her back was almost against the mattress. And Ned was almost on top of her. Nancy wasn't particularly comfortable with their position, but at the same time she didn't want to break the kiss.

Ned was leaning over her, his hands moving back to her shoulders to avoid being squashed underneath their now pressed together bodies. Nancy trailed her fingers under his t-shirt to stroke his back as Ned's fingers moved through her hair.

Finally the two broke for air and Ned rolled off Nancy. "Wow," Nancy finally managed.

Ned grinned. "Yeah. Nan, that was-"

"Amazing," she finished.

Ned took a deep breath, "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. I mean, we've never had a kiss like that before. Is that how you always act when you want to get revenge on someone?" he asked with a sly smile.

Nancy blushed. "Um, not quite. It's usually more like this," she said suddenly, diving on top of him this time and tickling his ribs and under his arms. Ned squirmed to get away, but Nancy planted her knees firmly either side of him, still tickling.

Ned eventually made a real attempt to move and they wrestled until Ned was on top of her again. Before Nancy realized what had happened, her lips were pressed against Ned's in a kiss that was more heated than the last. Ned's shirt was pushed up around his chest and, and his hands had found their way into her hair and just under her top.

"Ahem."

A cough from the doorway suddenly made them pull apart. Nancy gasped as she noticed who was standing there.

"Dad!" she exclaimed as she and Ned quickly sat up. "We were just…"

"Kissing on your bed?" Carson supplied, a slightly amused look on his face.

Nancy blushed. "Um, yeah, pretty much."

Carson nodded. "Nancy can I talk to you for a minute, alone?"

She nodded and followed her dad to his room, where he closed the door.

"Look, Nan," Carson started, "I know you're a young women now, I know you're responsible, and I trust you one hundred percent, it's just… Well, you and Ned seemed to be in a very compromising position just then, and I don't know how far you've gone, but-"

"Dad!" Nancy suddenly exclaimed, "There's nothing to worry about, believe me. We haven't gone that far, don't worry. But even if we had or were going to, I know the risks and everything."

Carson nodded. "I know. I guess it's just sometimes hard for me to accept that you're growing up."

Nancy smiled and stood up to give her dad a hug. "You have nothing to worry about."

Carson hugged his daughter back. "Ok. But, hey, I think you'd better go and see that young man of yours- he's probably getting pretty anxious by now."

Nancy laughed. "Probably," she said as she headed back to her room.

Ned was still sitting on her bed, his chin resting in his hands. Nancy went over and put her arm around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

They were quite for a moment, then Ned turned to face her. "Nan, I'm really sorry. We shouldn't have been making out like that with your dad just down the hall. I was the one who started it, and I guess I just got caught up in the moment," he said with a small smile.

Nancy smoothed his hair and kissed his cheek. "Hey, it's no biggie. Dad's cool- he was just a little freaked at first. Anyway, weren't you the one who said I started it before?" she asked with a grin.

Ned smiled. "I guess we both started it. But for now I think we should just save the revenge tactics for when we're alone. Deal?"

Nancy laughed. "Deal."

**Ok, so that went in a completely different direction to what I'd planned, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed. Please review : )**


	2. Smile And Say Murder

**THE LAKE.**

**The next few stories here are going to be in order of the results of the poll (which is still up if you want to vote). This in from ND Files #4 Smile and Say Murder.**

**For those of you who haven't read the book, Ned had a little fling because Nancy has been neglecting him. They make up and the entire last chapter is Nancy and Ned sitting on a beach at Fox Lake (where they have gone on holiday with Ned's parents) talking and making out, lol. Below are the N/N scenes from that chapter, I've cut out the talking about the case cause then it would have been to long.**

'"_What can I say?" Nancy asked. "I'm a workaholic when it comes to solving mysteries. I know it's a little crazy, but, as the saying goes, either love me or leave me."_

_Ned inched closer to Nancy and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "No way! Now that I've got you back, I'm hanging on to you. Even if I have to put up with your obsession with detective work."_

_--_

_Ned stared seriously into Nancy's eyes. "…I always knew I loved you, Nancy, but now I really know how much."_

"_Well, I certainly learned _my_ lesson," Nancy said. "If I want you to understand how much _I_ love _you_, I've got to show it." She leaned over and brushed her lips lightly against Ned's. "Like this," she said softly. "And there's no time like the present to start."_

_Ned laughed. "Hey, make sure my parents don't see us. They'll get embarrassed."_

_Nancy giggled. "I will, too."_

"_Anyway," Ned said, returning Nancy's kiss, "I'm just glad we're finally here together…"_

_--_

"_Oh no, we don't have to go through the thing about Sondra again, do we?" Ned asked with a laugh. "I told you, we only kissed each other once."_

"_And that was one time too many! What was it like, anyway?"_

"_Weird, actually," Ned said, "To be kissing anyone other than you."_

"_Did she kiss better than I do?" Nancy asked._

"_I'm not sure," Ned teased, "Pucker up and I'll do a comparison test."_

_Nancy laughed and pulled Ned into a playful embrace, meeting his tender lips with her own. It felt good to be close to him, sharing jokes and sharing love. She'd missed that so much over the past few weeks._

_Finally, the couple broke apart. "You're better," Ned told Nancy. "Much better!"_

_--_

"_Yeah, but I've been stuck in dangerous places before," Nancy said with a giggle, "so I've had some practice."_

_Ned slipped his other arm around her in a gentle hug. "Well, try not to do too much more practicing. I love you. I don't want you getting hurt…" He kissed her on each cheek before finding her lips._

"_Okay," Nancy murmured, "I'll try to stay out of trouble, because I love you, too, Ned."_

_But the young detective had crossed her fingers behind her boyfriend's back. I'll try, she thought, until the next mystery comes along.'_

**So, there you have it. Sorry it was kind of long and choppy, but anyway, that hopefully gives you an idea of how the book ends. My story will continued right from there.**

* * *

**THE LAKE.**

"You wanna go for a swim?" Ned asked when they finally pulled apart.

"Sure," Nancy jumped up. "Race you out to the platform!" she yelled behind her, already running down the beach.

"Hey- cheater!" Ned called, chasing her.

His strong arms quickly over powered her and beat her to the platform floating on the lake by a few seconds.

"Cheater?!" Nancy panted as they climbed up. "You're twice the size of me! And twice as muscley," she said with a flirtatious grin, squeezing his bicep before collapsing on the platform in the sun.

Ned laughed. "Can't argue with you there," he joked, lying down beside her.

They'd only been lying there for a few minutes, Ned's hands playing with Nancy's bikini tie, when the voice of Edith Nickerson called form the shore, "Ned! Nancy! You two want some lunch? We're having toasted sandwiches."

This time, Ned was in the water like a shot and on his way to his mom's toasted sandwiches. Nancy laughed and shook her head as she dived gracefully into the water and made her way back at a more leisurely pace. Ned was always a sucker for good food. Especially his mom's or Nancy's housekeeper Hannah's chocolate cake.

* * *

"So, we're being segregated in the sleeping arrangements?" Nancy asked as she and Ned brushed their teeth together later that night.

Ned sighed. "Yeah. Separate rooms. I was hoping to, you know, spend some more time with you. Alone," he added with a grin.

Nancy rolled her eyes at him in the mirror. "Ned, when have we ever slept in the same room, anyway?"

"Well, never," Ned said with a shrug. "But I was kinda hoping that would change."

Nancy blushed. "Yeah," she said softly. "I guess it would be nice. I mean, I'm sure you'd be just like a big teddy bear to sleep with."

"A teddy bear? Nan, that's not good for my rep."

Nancy laughed. "And being a twenty year old virgin in a fraternity is?" she asked, slightly nervously. She'd always wondered what the answer to that would be. After all, Ned was one of the most popular guys on campus, and she knew the fact that she wouldn't put out couldn't be 'good for his rep.'

Ned shrugged and wiped his mouth on a towel, popping his tooth brush back in a cup by the sink. "I'm not worried about it, Nan. We'll do it when you're ready. I don't want you to think that- you know, I think any less of you by waiting. When the guys are talking about it, I just kinda nod along, you know. They probably just assume that we are doing it. I don't care. I love you, and I want you to be sure."

Nancy smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks, Ned. That was really sweet."

They kissed goodnight outside Nancy's room, before heading off to their respective beds.

Nancy tossed and turned for half an hour once she was in bed. She couldn't help imagining Ned's arms there around her… Even if she wasn't ready to go all the way yet, she still wanted to sleep with him in the literal sense.

She was finally drifting off to sleep another half hour later when she felt gentle lips over hers. Sitting up slowly, she grinned, realizing Ned was there.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he whispered. "I'm sure mom and dad are asleep by now."

Grabbing his hand she jumped out of bed. "You're on, Nickerson. I guess I should change," she said, glancing down at her short shorts and tank top.

Ned shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's, like, super warm out there."

Nancy looked at him puzzled. "And you know this how?"

Ned shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, so I've been sitting out on the deck. The lake looked so still and pretty under the moon, and I thought you might want to go for a moonlight walk," he said with a laugh.

"Sounds great," Nancy agreed as they tiptoed downstairs to the back door.

Hand in hand, Nancy and Ned strolled silently along the beach. Ned was right, Nancy thought. The lake looked gorgeous, basked in moonlight, the water still as glass. The setting was definitely more than a little romantic.

"It's beautiful," she voiced her thoughts as they rounded a corner, arriving at a small secluded bay at the far end of the lake.

Ned nodded. "It is." He pulled her down next to his on the sand.

Nancy shifted until she was positioned between his open legs, her back against his chest. Ned wrapped his arm around her from behind, hands resting on her belly.

They remained sitting there for what felt like an eternity. Nancy's eyes were closed, her head nuzzled into Ned's neck. Sometime ago his hands had found their way under her top and were tracing gentle patterns around her belly button.

"You want to go for a swim?" Ned asked, finally breaking the comfortable silence.

Twisting around, Nancy looked at him, puzzled. "I don't have my bathing suit."

Ned shrugged. "Go in your underwear. It's no different from a bikini."

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Ned, I'm in my pajamas. You've been sitting here with your arms around me for ages- I case you hadn't noticed, I'm not wearing any."

With a blush that was just visible in the dark, he glanced down at her chest. "Oh. No bra. Right."

Nancy laughed at his nervousness. "I can't believe you didn't notice."

"Hey, in my defense, I was touching you stomach, not your boobs," he said with a grin.

"Still, you're a guy."

"Well, just go swimming topless, then," Ned stated as if was the most obvious thing in the world. "That way you'll have something dry to put on when you get out. Come one, I'll go topless if you do. It will be fun."

Nancy looked at him, horrified, "Ned, you're a guy. You spend half the summer topless."

"So, what's the difference? Just because girls are slightly bigger in the chest area. I don't see what the difference is- especially when you see a fat guy, then his boobs are just as big if not bigger than-"

"Okay!" Nancy exclaimed, holding up her hand with a laugh, "I get the picture. And thanks for that lovely image of a naked fat guy."

Ned laughed and pulled off his own shirt. "Here. There's a better one."

Nancy just groaned at his cockiness. She knew he was only kidding, but she had to admit, the view wasn't bad.

"Come on, Nan," he pleaded. "I wont look if you don't want me to. Really. It's not a big deal, we've known each other forever."

Nancy sighed. He wasn't going to give up. "Okay," she finally agreed. "But you can look. I know you will, anyway," she added with a shy grin, pulling her tank top slowly over her head.

Ned smiled. "See? That wasn't so hard. You look gorgeous, by the way," he whispered, pulling her into his arms, trying to make her feel a little more at ease.

Nancy smiled, wrapping her arms around him, shivering at the feel of his naked chest against hers.

"Swim time?" Ned asked when they pulled apart a couple of minutes later.

Nancy nodded. "Race you to the other side of the bay!" she called.

This time _she_ beat _him _by a few seconds. I might have to go topless more often, Nancy thought, smiling to herself as she collapsed onto the sand. It had definitely proved to be a slight distraction for Ned, giving her the advantage in their little race.

She should go topless more often, Ned thought- good thing his parents couldn't see them, he grinned, collapsing next to Nancy and pulling her into a loving kiss.

* * *

**The end! Hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought! Next story will be #99, The Cheating Heart.**


	3. Murder On Ice

**FIRE AND ICE.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!! As I said last chapter, these will continue in the order of the poll results (which is in a four way tie, lol). One of the four is Files 3 Murder On Ice, which is what this chapter is from.**

**If you haven't read it, Nancy, Ned, Bess and George are skiing in Vermont. There are a couple of exchanges between Nancy and Ned about the Jacuzzi at a nearby resort, so here they are below. : )**

* * *

"_We'll check out the Jacuzzi later," Nancy said with an enticing smile, "But right now, we've got work to do."_

--

"_Hey," Ned said, rising and pulling Nancy up with him, "Now that the storm's over and we can go out in the snow again, you people don't mind if we desert you, do you? We have things to do and places to go." He threw Nancy a teasing smile._

"_Where?" Nancy asked, grinning._

"_You'll see," Ned answered vaguely._

_They went out into the early morning sun. The storm had ended and the trees, covered with glittering ice, shone silver in the light. Ned waited until the had reached the car to take Nancy in his arms and kiss her. "Come on!" he said exuberantly._

"_Where?"_

"_Back to the hotel Jacuzzi! The rest of the gang wont think of it, so it's the one place we can count on being alone. We have," he added, kissing her again, "a lot of vacationing to catch up on!"_

* * *

**So there it is. They didn't make it to the Jacuzzi the first time Nancy mentioned it, but they do this time if I have anything to say about it, haha. This chapter possibly rated M.**

* * *

**FIRE AND ICE.**

"Got your bathing suit?" Ned asked once they got back to the lodge.

"Yep," Nancy answered, giving him a cheeky grin.

Ned smiled. "What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing. Hurry up slow poke!" she called racing out to where her car was parked.

Ned just shook his head, following his girlfriend out the door.

"Want to share a changing room?" Ned asked upon reaching the resort. "There's a row of them over there," he said, pointing to the opposite side of the pool. "Or, we could get our own ones," he added quickly, noticing Nancy's blush.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. We can share." The truth was, she thought, the bikini she'd packed concealed very little, anyway. That's what she'd been laughing to herself about before. She couldn't wait to see Ned's expression when he saw her in it.

Following him into one of the five or so changing rooms, Nancy locked the door behind them, and turned to face Ned, somewhat nervously.

After an awkward silence which consisted of them standing and staring at each other for a few seconds, Ned slipped off his shirt, reaching for the swim shorts he had in a bag.

"You gonna get changed, Nan?" he asked with a grin, his hands reaching for the button on his jeans.

Nancy blushed again, reaching for her own bag. "Um, yeah," she said, watching out the corner of her eye as Ned's jeans hit the floor, leaving her with quite a pleasant view of him in his boxers.

She pulled out her bikini, trying to figure out how to get it on without him seeing too much. Noticing that Ned was pre-occupied with pulling on his own shorts, she took the opportunity to quickly take off her pants and pull on her bikini bottoms. She was pretty sure Ned was watching out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't say anything.

Ned had his bathing suit on now, though, Nancy noted, so there wasn't much else for him to look at other than her trying to put her bikini top on without him seeing.

"Want some help?" Ned asked shyly, watching her standing there in her bottoms and bra.

Nancy didn't say anything, opting to just bite the bulled and remove her bra. The bikini was tie-up, at the neck, and she turned her back toward Ned without a word, simply holding the two ties over her shoulders to him.

She shivered as she felt his hands at her neck. "You better have tied that properly, mister," she said, giving him the evils as he finished, landing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Ned laughed and squeezed her shoulders gently. "I'm sure it will be fine. Besides," he added, swatting her butt lightly as they walked toward the Jacuzzi, "It's not like anyone's gonna see but me if it does fall down. And what a sight," he teased, looking admiringly at her and they dropped their towels onto a bench by the Jacuzzi, slipping into the hot water.

Nancy rolled her eyes at Ned's comment, but she had to admit he was right. The Jacuzzi was surrounded by frosted glass, so unless anyone walked into the direct area, they wouldn't be able to see them.

"Aaah, what a way to sooth the aches and pains from a week of skiing," Ned said, settling back against the wall and propping his feet up against the opposite one.

Nancy silently agreed, moving to sit next to him.

"C'mere," Ned murmured, pulling Nancy to him so that she was straddling his lap, floating lightly in the bubbling water.

"You were right," Nancy said. "This was definitely the best place to come for a bit of privacy and peace and quiet."

Ned nodded. "Definitely." He let his hands run down her arms to rest on her hips under the water. "This bikini's pretty hot, you know that?"

Nancy laughed. "I thought you might like it."

Ned kissed her lips gently. "I love in it."

They sat in silence for a while, before Nancy added thoughtfully, "Hey, you know, we've just taken a pretty big step in our relationship."

Ned's hands stopped roaming her back for a second. "What's that?" he asked, lips buried in her hair.

Nancy shrugged. "Well, you know, getting changed together. I mean, we pretty much saw each other naked."

Ned laughed. "Pretty much? Nancy, I saw all of you naked, even if you didn't notice me watching," he said, nipping her ear. "And might I add, it was quite a view."

Nancy blushed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thanks. Okay, so you saw me naked. All I saw was your chest- which, lovely as it is, I have seen many times before," she said, running her fingers down it for emphasis. Ned had kept his boxer shorts on under his swim shorts, and Nancy couldn't help but wonder what was underneath.

"What, you want to see Ned junior, is that what you're saying?" Ned asked with a grin.

Nancy giggled into his shoulder. "I didn't say that."

"Ah, but you were thinking it young lady."

Nancy shook her head, sure her face was flaming by now. "Uh, uh," she said.

"Uh, huh," Ned teased in return.

Looking her in the eye, he said, "It's only fair that I show you, you know. If you want to see, of course."

Nancy shrugged. "Ned, we're both embarrassed enough as it is. I can meet Ned junior another day."

"So, there will be others?" he couldn't resist teasing her.

"Ned!" Nancy exclaimed, reaching for his ribs, where she knew he was most ticklish.

After much splashing around and kissing, the two finally made their way back to the changing room.

"That was great," Nancy said, toweling her hair dry.

Ned agreed. "It was. Hey Nan, you know I am gonna have to change underwear now, so…"

* * *

**That's it! Haha, mean ending. Feel free to add in your own scenario there, lol. Please let me know what you thought! **


	4. The Cheating Heart

**TWO HEARTS**

**Okay, so this is going to be a bit different from my other oneshots in this series, cause there are two scenes I want to add from this book- Files 99, The Cheating Heart. Hope you like it! : ) Below is the first scene. It takes place just after Nancy and Ned have had an argument about the case. If you haven't read the book, basically Ned is accused of a stealing the answers to a test, when he obviously didn't. I own nothing except my ideas!**

* * *

_Nancy's throat tightened in sympathy. "Please, Ned," she said urgently. "If I'm going to clear your name, I have to do it the right way- not the easy way."_

_Ned and Nancy locked gazes for a long moment. Then Ned ducked his head and muttered, "Sorry. I guess the pressure is getting to me. Come on, let me walk you back to your house."_

_At the door of the Theta Pi house, Ned took Nancy in his arms and gave her the kind of hug that made her think that everything was all right. Relieved, she lifted her face to his for a kiss. As they clung together for several minutes, their kiss went well beyond making up. Nancy felt limp in his strong grasp, powerless to do anything other than continue the long embrace. When they finally let each other go, it was slowly, reluctantly._

* * *

**TWO HEARTS**

"Are you _sure_ you have to go in, Nan?" Ned asked when they pulled apart, adding and exaggerated whine to his voice.

Nancy smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well, no, I don't _have_ to go in- why did you have something in mind, Nickerson?"

Ned shrugged. "Just wanted to spend a bit more time with you. I seems that every visit to Emerson turns into a mystery- actually, almost everything you do anyway turns into a mystery," he said with a laugh.

Nancy wanted to argue with him that that wasn't true, but she knew he was right. She couldn't remember the last time they'd just had a fun vacation or spent some time together without a case coming up.

Taking Nancy's hand in his, Ned lead her back along the path they had just walked down. They were heading back to his fraternity, she thought, eying the familiar surroundings.

Arriving at Ned's fraternity, Omega Chi Epsilon, Ned jumped ahead, holding the door open for her.

"Thanks," Nancy said with a smile. "Sooo, what do you want to do?"

"My room?" Ned suggested, gesturing to the crowd of guys milling around in the living room.

Nancy nodded, feeling her heart beat a little faster. She'd been in Ned's room a few times, but usually it was just to meet him to go somewhere- she'd never really spent more than a few minutes in there.

Ned shared a room with another guy on the basketball team, Howie Little, Nancy knew, but he appeared to be out at the moment. She smiled as she noticed a photo of her and Ned together on his dresser. It had been taken when they'd been on holiday in Hawaii. The two of them had gone sailing alone that night, but Ned had managed to snap that picture of them himself- Nancy sitting on his lap in the cockpit of the yacht.

Flicking on the TV, Ned dropped down on his bed, gesturing for Nancy to join him. She did, leaning her back against the pillows, her head against Ned's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Nancy noticed that Ned was only half focused on the TV, his fingers almost subconsciously tracing delicate patterns on her stomach. His gentle touch sent shivers up Nancy's spine, and she snuggled a little closer.

Another few minutes later, she felt his soft fingers moving slowly under her shirt, continuing the same patterns on her bare stomach. Nancy bit her lip, not wanting him to stop, and not sure whether he was even fully aware of what he was doing.

But when his fingers moved a little higher, Nancy glanced up at Ned's face. There was a tiny smile on the corner of his mouth, but he was still staring intently at the TV. Nancy smirked to herself- oh, he knew alright.

Two can play this game, she thought, deciding to play along. She wondered how far he'd let himself go before saying anything.

His fingers had moved to her back know, and were working the clasp on her bra. Nancy froze. She hadn't thought he go this far without asking, but clearly he had also caught on that she knew what he was doing, and was content to continue until she said stop.

Nancy didn't say stop, and she soon found that he'd unclasped her bra, and it was now hanging limply inside the T-shirt she was still wearing, which was now rapidly being pushed up her chest.

Ned still wasn't looking at her, but, Nancy noted with some amusement, the smile on his lips was growing.

He'd pushed her shirt as high as he could now, and without turning to look at her, he couldn't turn and pull it over her head, so instead he ran his fingers back down her chest, letting them rest for a moment at the top of her jeans.

When Nancy didn't resist, he slowly undid the button. A few more seconds passed. Ned's hand moved to the zip.

They both knew he couldn't go any further because of the position she was lying in, and he finally turned to face her, his face a mere few inches from hers.

"Is there a reason you're not stopping me undressing you, Miss Drew?" Ned asked seductively.

Nancy giggled, reaching up to kiss him on the nose. "I knew you couldn't get far. Were you hoping to accomplish something, Mr. Nickerson?" she asked coyly, her hands coming to rest on his own zipper.

Ned smirked, crawling on top of her. "I think you know the answer to that," he said before claiming her lips with his.

* * *

**Well, I'll leave the rest to your imagination, lol. That idea came from the cover of this book- if you can't remember it (it's on Amazon I think, or will be somewhere on the internet), take a look at where Ned's hand is, haha. I remember someone pointing that out a while back. Oh, and the Hawaii reference is from a real Files book, and I will be writing a scene from that at some point.**

**This next scene is from the very end of this book, I always thought there should have been a phone call when Nancy arrived home. Ned's note was so sweet! Hope you like it, please let me know what you think! : )**

* * *

_Nancy turned to Ned and slipped into his comforting arms. "You know I hate mushy goodbye scenes," he said lightly. "So lets just say, 'See you later.'"_

"_See you later," Nancy echoed. He brushed her forehead with a kiss and let her go. With one last wave, she climbed into her car, switched on the motor, and pulled away._

_Nancy was fine until she reached the edge of campus. Then her eyes welled up with tears. Brushing them away impatiently, she tried to concentrate on her driving._

_But just as she turned onto the highway that led to River Heights, she noticed from the corner of her eye plain white sheet of paper, folded in half and tossed on her dashboard._

…_.. With one eye on the road, she flipped the paper open. _

_**Dear Nan,**_

_**Sometimes it's hard for me to tell you these things in person. I wasn't very understanding when you were trying to solve this case. I accused you of not having faith in me, when I didn't have faith in you. Can you forgive me?**_

_Glancing up at the road, Nancy whispered to herself, Yes, Ned, of course I forgive you. Then she read on:_

_**I know the answer is yes, because I know you love me. And you'd better come back to Emerson soon, so I can show you how much I love you, too.**_

_**With all my heart,**_

_**Ned.**_

* * *

Flopping onto her bed, Nancy read Ned's note for about the hundredth time. She missed him already. Picking up the phone, she quickly dialed his number by heart.

"Hey," she said softly when he picked up after the second ring.

"Hey," Ned answered, and she could almost see him smiling.

"I, uh, got your note. And I just wanted to say that I love you. I mean, I know you know that, you said so in the note, it's just…" She sighed. She knew she was babbling.

Ned laughed. "It's okay, Nan. I know what you mean. I love you too. And I know I said this in the note also, but I am sorry I didn't say all that in person. I guess I'm just not too good at this stuff. But I wanted you to know."

"Mmm," Nancy murmured in response.

They were both quiet for a minute.

"The other night was amazing," Ned whispered eventually.

Nancy blushed. "Yeah. We'll have to repeat it sometime."

"You're on, Drew. Name the time and place," Ned said.

Nancy giggled. "My house the weekend after next?" she said seriously. "Dad and Hannah will both be away."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, well, I guess I better go. I just wanted to say… Well, you know. Thanks for the note and stuff. I guess I'm not very good at mushy-gushy stuff, either," she said with a laughed.

"We'll work on it," Ned said. "Love you."

Nancy smiled. "Love you, too, Nickerson."

* * *


	5. Recipe For Murder

**THE MILE HIGH CLUB**

**Ok, I know I said I was going to write these in order of the poll results, but this just popped into my head, so I had to write it :D Just a short scene added on to the end of Files #21 Recipe For Murder- If you haven't read it, Nancy and her friends go to cooking school in Chicago, Nancy and Ned end up flying to DC to catch the baddie, and the book ends with them on the plane on the way home, where my scene takes place. The bit from the book is below. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_I've heard chess is boring," Nancy said with a smile._

"_Oh, yeah? Those people haven't had me teach them."_

_Nancy glanced sideways at him. Ned's eyes glinted with humor. "Okay, I'll bit. What's so great about the way you teach chess?"_

"_Well, for someone such as yourself, it's going to take hours of practice."_

"_Meaning what?"_

"_Meaning, we'll have to spend a lot of time together- just you and me- practicing." A smile threatened the corner of his mouth._

"_Practicing- moves?" Nancy asked innocently._

"_Yeah." He grinned. "I think you're catching on." _

"_These moves. Could you give me an example of one?"_

_For an answer, he leaned forward, kissing her in a way that made her heart beat a bit faster._

"_That's an opening move," he said._

"_I see." Nancy took a deep breath. "Well, I may need a lot of lessons."_

"_Practice makes perfect." Ned grinned, then kissed her again._

_As the plane began roaring up the runway, Nancy said softly, "I think I'm going to like chess."_

_And they both laughed._

* * *

**Now, that scene is just asking for more, right? Lol. In case you didn't get the chess thing, Ned was saying he'd stick to chess over cooking. I'm sure you all know what the Mile high club is, lol, so here's my scene, please review! : ) Rated M I think! You are warned, lol. Nothing graphic, though.**

**THE MILE HIGH CLUB**

Nancy had been dozing against Ned's shoulder when she felt him poke her thigh, gesturing discreetly to the fat guy in the aisle seat next to him.

Nancy made a face. The man was huge, when he'd sat down, he'd made the whole row of seats feel as though it was about to collapse. Ned was seated as close to Nancy as possible, trying not to touch the man, who's rolls spilled onto half of Ned's seat, and out into the aisle. Now the guy was asleep, his head rolling sideways. He was snoring, and Nancy thought she could see a little dribble coming out of his mouth. Ew. She buried her face into Ned's shoulder, trying to get the fat dude's image out of her head.

"Want to trade places?" Ned whispered with a teasing grin.

"I think not, Nickerson," she mumbled against his neck.

"Want to practice some more chess moves?" he asked, an even bigger grin lighting up his face.

Nancy laughed. "That, I can do." She slid her arms around his neck, allowing him to pull her into a deep kiss. Luckily, there were no other passengers in direct view, save the fat guy drooling in his sleep.

Their kiss intensified, Ned's lips pressing passionately against Nancy's. She could feel his tongue moving over hers. She knew they should stop- they were still in public, after all, but she didn't want to.

"Want to join the Mile high club?" Ned whispered when their kisses finally turned too intense to continue in public.

Nancy raised her eyebrows. "What?"

Ned shrugged. "You know."

Nancy blushed and rolled her eyes. "I know what you're talking about. Are you serious?"

Ned shrugged again. "Yeah. Why not. Anyway, it's gotta be better than sitting next to _that_," he said, gesturing over his shoulder.

Nancy stifled a giggle. "It does- much better. But," she nodded to the fat guy, "How are we supposed to get past him?"

"Umm, I hadn't thought about that," Ned said sheepishly. "I'm not sure that poking him and saying, 'Yo, mister, can you move your elephants ass so my girlfriend and I can have sex in the bathroom' is really the best approach."

"Uh, no. And no way am I poking him," Nancy said, a horrified look on her face.

Eventually they decided they'd just have to wake the man. There was no way they'd get passed otherwise.

Ned nervously tapped the guy on the shoulder. The man grunted, gave a bit of a snort, and went right on sleeping.

Nancy giggled, watching Ned's tortured looking face as he tapped the guy again harder. "Um, excuse me, sir?"

The man grunted again. But this time turned to glare at Ned. "You interrupting my nap?"

Ned gulped. "Sorry, uh, we were just wondering if we could get past."

The man rolled his eyes, slowly pulling his enormous frame out of his (and half of Ned's) seat, mumbling about young people disturbing his rest.

Nancy and Ned slipped by quickly. "Phew," Ned whispered. "He was a bundle of joy wasn't he?"

Nancy giggled. "A very large one."

Upon reaching the bathrooms, they noticed that one was free, and thankfully, no one was watching. Ned slipped in first, and after a quick glance around, Nancy followed him.

"Whoa," she said, locking the door. I always knew airplane toilets were small, but…" The two of them were pressed up against each other, standing on about an inch of floor space.

Ned laughed. "Yeah." He rested his hands on Nancy's hips, leaning against the tiny sink. "So, um, how are we going to do this?"

Nancy blushed. "Well, we could… You could… You could sit on the toilet, and I'll sit on your lap, straddling you- oh, god, that sounds so wrong- on a toilet?" She covered her face with her hands.

Ned laughed again, pulling her into his arms. "That would probably be the easiest way- but like you said- the toilet part just sounds _so_ wrong."

They stood there a minute, both trying to figure out what to do. We could just do it against the wall," Ned finally suggested.

"Um, Ned, which wall would you be referring to- the door? The one with the sink? The one with the toilet? Or the one with the paper towel dispenser?"

This time it was Ned who blushed. "Uh…"

Nancy giggled. "I guess I could sort of lean up and rest against the sink, and you could… you know…"

Ned nodded. "Okay. Lets try that. And I emphasize the word try."

_Try_ was right. Neither of them undressed, both just unzipped. But the difference in height made it awkward, despite Nancy almost sitting on the sink.

"This isn't working," Ned finally said. "Against the door? At least it's flat."

Nancy shook her head. "Those doors are pretty flimsy. Anyone outside will probably see it moving- or hear us."

"I guess," Ned agreed reluctantly. "Sooo, do you want to try another way? Or just forget it?"

Nancy shook her head. "I know this was your idea, but I'm stubborn. We _are_ going to do this Ned Nickerson, even if it has to be on the toilet seat- which is looking to be the only option."

Ned grinned. "You're extremely sexy when you're determined, Miss Drew, you know that?"

Nancy smiled back and ran her hand up his T Shirt clad chest. "Thank you. Now- toilet seat? Or a we gonna try something else?" she glanced at her watch. "Whatever we do, we better do it soon, we'll probably start descent in about fifteen minutes."

Ned nodded. "Okay. How about if we try with your back against the paper towel dispenser?"

Nancy nodded, wrapping her legs around his waist as Ned positioned the so back was against the dispenser.

"This hurts," Nancy complained. "That thing is poking into my back."

Ned sighed. "Toilet it is?"

Nancy nodded. "Toilet it is," she agreed, keeping her legs around Ned as he lowered himself to sit on the lid of the closed toilet with her facing him, straddling his lap.

Nancy rolled her eyes. "This is so classy," she said sarcastically.

"Well, we can stop," Ned said, even though they'd finally found a position that was 'working.'

Nancy shook her head. "No, we've already- ah, that feels good."

Ned grinned, kissing her neck. "It sure does."

Nancy collapsed against Ned when they finished. "I love you," she said, kissing his nose.

"I love you too," Ned replied, laying a kiss against her forehead. "So, what did you think?"

"Those were some mighty fine chess moves," Nancy whispered in his ear, unable to hold back a grin.

Ned laughed. "Want to do it again?"

"Um, I think maybe we should wait till we land- once on the plane was enough to last me a lifetime."

Ned nodded as they stood up. "I agree." He pulled the zipper up on his jeans and gestured to he door. "Well, ready to join fatso for landing?"

Nancy giggled. "Not really, but I guess we don't have much choice."

But upon arriving back at their seats, Nancy thought she detected the tiniest smile on the corner of the fat guys mouth as he stood up to let them by. The fat guy glanced over his shoulder toward the bathrooms, then shook his head, his eyes closing to continue his nap.

* * *

**Well, that turned out a lot longer than I expected. Hope you liked, personally I'm pretty happy with this, probably my favorite of the oneshots I've written so far - please let me know what you think! ****: ) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

* * *


	6. Update On Crime

**HEAT OF THE NIGHT**

**Hi guys, just read 'Update On Crime' the other day, and decided I needed to write a scene on the below bit from the book. Oh, and in case anyone's confused - none of these oneshots have anything to do with each other - I do realise that Nancy and Ned have slept together in some and not others, lol. Anyway, in this one I'm going to try to keep them as in character and within the files universe as I can. Hope you like it!**

**This scene takes place when Ned comes to visit Nancy in the evening during the case, and as usual, I'm not going to write in the whole scene, just the romance bits, so to speak.**

* * *

"_What are you doing tonight?" Bess asked._

"_Tonight is strictly R and R," Nancy replied. "Ned has a long weekend break, so he's coming home from Emerson. Dad and Hannah are both going to be out, so I've planned an old fashioned evening by the fire. We're going to roast marshmallows."_

"_If I know you and Ned, marshmallows aren't the _only_ things that'll get heated up," Bess teased._

_--_

"_Hi, there, Drew," Ned said softly, his dark eyes shining as they swept over her._

"_Hey, Nickerson," she replied. She melted into his arms for a long, lingering kiss._

_--_

_Ned's strong arms slipped around her waist. Nancy leaned against him, enjoying the feel of his sweater's rough weave against her cheek._

"_Where are your dad and Hannah?" Ned asked._

"_Dad has a business dinner, and Hannah's visiting her sister for a few days," Nancy replied. "So we have the place to ourselves."_

_Soon they were lounging in front of a roaring fire in the living room. Nancy leaned back against a big pile of pillows, with Ned's head resting on her lap_

_--_

_Ned reached up to stroke Nancy's hair. "Now tell me, what's the _real _scoop at Channel Nine?" he asked. "Are there any tall, dark, and handsome news reporters I have to watch out for?"_

_--_

_Leaning over, she kissed the tip of Ned's nose. "Don't you know you're the only tall, dark, and handsome guy who matters to me?" she asked softly._

_Ned responded by curling a hand gently around Nancy's neck and drawing her head toward his. Their lips met in a long, sizzling kiss, and Nancy's heart soared._

* * *

**HEAT OF THE NIGHT**

"Mmm," Ned murmured, pulling Nancy down to lay next to him on the fluffy rug in front of the fire.

"Wow," Nancy panted when they finally pulled apart, both of their air supplies having become dangerously close to non-existent. She rolled onto her back, letting one hand rest gently in Ned's.

"Yeah," Ned agreed, moving onto his side to face her. "You're a great kisser, Nan," he added, touching her cheek lightly with his finger tips.

"Why, thank you, Mr Nickerson, you're not so bad yourself," she said with a grin.

Ned grinned back, pulling her closer, so her head rested against his chest. "So…"

"So," Nancy echoed with a giggle.

Ned rolled his eyes, but god he loved this girl. "So, what do you want to do?" he tried again.

Nancy shrugged against him. "Um, maybe something like this…" she said innocently before pouncing on top of her boyfriend, tickling him mercilessly in the ribs.

"Oh, now you asked for it!" Ned cried, and a second later he had their positions reversed, his own hands on her ribs.

Nancy giggled, trying to squirm away from him, but his heavy weight kept her pinned. Before she knew it, they were wrestling with each other, rolling around on the floor, each of them trying to gain advantage over the other.

Finally, it was Nancy who had Ned pinned to the floor, though she suspected he's let her win - there weren't too many teenaged girls who could win anything this physical with a one hundred and eighty pound guy built of solid muscle as their opponent.

"Planning to take advantage of me, Drew?" Ned teased, grinning up at her.

"You wish, Nickerson," she retorted, sitting back on his chest. "Hey!" she protested when Ned drew her head down to his, pressing his lips passionately to hers.

Her protest died quickly, though, as Ned's tongue teased her lips, his hands running up and down her back in gentle motions. After a minute, Nancy opened her mouth slightly, allowing Ned's tongue access. He took it, nudging her lips further apart with his own, and slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Nancy shivered. This was still fairly new territory for them - although they'd indulged in a lot of heavy kissing since they started dating a year or so ago, the heavy tongue action had only started happening a couple of months ago.

Moaning against Ned's lips, Nancy let her own tongue slip out slightly to dance softly with his. Suddenly, though, she pulled away in shock, feeling something unfamiliar against her thigh.

"Ned, what?" she spluttered, moving away from him slightly.

Ned blushed bright red, drawing his knees up to his chest. "Nan, I…"

"Just what were you hoping to happen here?" she demanded, suddenly standing up, the shock still evident in her voice. "I mean, when I said we had the house to ourselves, I didn't mean I wanted to - you know."

Ned's face went almost impossibly redder, but he didn't move from his current position. "I'm sorry, Nancy, I didn't-"

"Forget it," she snapped, turning on her heal and running up to her room, hoping to keep the tears in her eyes from him.

* * *

Ned sighed, slumping back against the pile of pillows. This was not how he'd wanted the evening to go. He had to admit, he was more than a little hurt at the accusing tone in Nancy's voice - did she really think he'd pressure her into anything like that?

But, he argued with himself, it kind of is your own fault she reacted like that, Nickerson. _Kind of_, he reminded himself. It wasn't his fault she was such a good kisser and kept letting out those little moans that, unbeknown to her, were driving him crazy.

"Stupid erection," he muttered to himself, standing up slowly. He knew he'd have to go up and talk to Nancy, but had no idea what to say.

* * *

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Nancy curled up against her pillow. She'd always thought Ned was different - that he wasn't one of those guys who pressured girls into sex before they were ready. The rational part of her mind argued that it wasn't his fault - he probably couldn't really help what happened 'down there' - and she had sort of been leading him on with the kissing, tickling, and play fighting.

But the other part of her mind still felt betrayed somehow. Felt that he had wanted to go further. Hearing a knock on her bedroom door, Nancy sighed and wiped her eyes again. She knew Ned would be up to talk soon.

"Come in," she said quietly.

Seeing the look on Ned's face when he hesitantly came in made Nancy feel even worse - he looked so hurt.

"Nan, we need to talk about this," he said softly, sitting a couple of feet away from her on her bed.

Nancy looked away. "What's there to talk about? I invited you over for what I thought would just be an 'innocent' evening of hanging out together, roasting some marshmallows and watching TV, with maybe a bit of making out thrown in, and then you turn in into -"

"Nancy, stop!" Ned interrupted. "No offence, but you sound ridiculous. Do you really think I meant for that to happen? Come on, I know you paid attention in health class," he teased, relieved to get a small smile out her. "Sometimes, this just happens to guys, whether we want it to or not. I'm sorry it freaked you out, but really, I wasn't - and am not - expecting anything. We were just fooling around, and I'm sorry, but yes, it did turn me on - that's what happens when a hot girl in sitting on top of you, kissing you. If anything, you should take it as a compliment."

Nancy rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ned. Really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feeling by suggesting that you were trying to put the moved on me. I know you wouldn't do that. It's just, you're right - it did freak me out, and the reason I freaked and thought the worst of the situation is because it hasn't happened before. I guess I was just wondering why now?"

"It's only never happened before because I try to think of things that are a turn-off when we're making out to avoid situations like this. This time, I guess I just got carried a away and my body went with the flow. I am sorry, Nan, but I this kind of thing is something that's a bit out of my control sometimes."

Nancy nodded, moving closer to sit next to him. "I know it is. I'm really sorry I went so mental. Next time, I promise I wont over-react."

Ned smiled, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer. "Next time? Does that mean I'm forgiven."

Nancy blushed and shook her head. "If anyone needs to be forgiven, it's me."

"We'll call it even, deal?" Ned asked, holding out his hand.

"Deal," Nancy agreed, shaking his hand with a grin. "I love you."

Ned pulled her close again, resting his chin on top of her head. "Love you, too."

"You know…" Nancy whispered mischievously, "We still have a couple of hours until dad is due home…" She pulled him down on the bed next to her. "Whatever will we do?" she murmured against his lips.

Ned pulled back hesitantly. "You don't mind if…?" he trailed off, glancing down suggestively.

Nancy shook her head slowly. "I'll take it as a compliment," she quoted him with a grin, her lips meeting his in a long kiss.

* * *

**The end :) Please let me know what you thought! This is a bit different to what I was originally planning to go with, lol.**


End file.
